Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${7(2p+1)-3(10+3p)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {7(}\gray{2p+1}{)} - 3(10+3p) $ $ {14p+7} - 3(10+3p) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 14p+7 {-3(}\gray{10+3p}{)} $ $ 14p+7 {-30-9p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {14p - 9p} + {7 - 30}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {5p} + {7 - 30}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5p} {-23}$ The simplified expression is $5p-23$